


Colours

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hair Color, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Tonks always changes her hair.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Very Sad.

_When she was angry her hair turned red._

_When she was happy it stayed pink._

_When she was sad it would be brown._

_When she saw Remus; it was half pink half red. The colours of Valentine’s Day._

 

The day she asked him out it matched her jacket. Which was brown.

A tan-brown.

On their first date, it was _half pink half red_.

The day she asked him to marry it was full blown _pink_.

When he said yes; her cheeks blushed _red_ her hair turned _red_ to match.

 

When they wed it was _pink and red._

 

When she gave birth to _their son it was blue._

 

When they died. _It was green._


End file.
